


Aftermath

by kirstyae



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstyae/pseuds/kirstyae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan thinks about Zoey in the aftermath of the Nagas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Very carefully, so as not to disturb his slumbering apprentice, Duncan slipped outside. The sky was beginning to lighten, and the thick jungle was pulling its creeping tendrils of fog back into the dense flora. Duncan settled himself on the edge of the hill, and sighed.

After the Naga incident, they had to leave. There was no time to stay and create a plan. They grabbed as much as they could carry and fled. They got away okay, but once they hit the new world, the ship crashed. There was no way back.

He wondered what had happened to the rest of them. He knew Sjin had made it out; he’d seen the farmer settling down across the mountains. But what about the others? The pool boy, the owl girl, the guys from New Pool. Were they okay? He didn’t think they were advanced enough to get out.

And of course there was… them. Had Zoey gotten out okay? Duncan hadn’t heard anything from her for a long time. He knew that they had fled after the nuke. Apparently she’d engineered a robotic arm and was thriving in the desert somewhere. That had made him happy, to know that she was happy. It had only ever been to protect her anyway. He wondered what she would think of him taking on an apprentice. She had always said his castle was too bare, to lonely. He hoped she would approve.

"Hey." A purple hand came to rest gently on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah." he replied. He stretched and stood up. "Back to work I guess. Where were we…?"

***

"Rythian?"

"Yeah?"

"Rythian come quick. Something isn’t right."

"I’m sure it’s fine Zoey. What-"

"The portal, Rythian. It’s not working. I’m jumping in and it’s not taking me anywhere. And the world on the other side, our world. I.. I can’t feel it any more. Rythian I think… I think we’re… stuck…"


End file.
